


Breadwinner

by drdean



Series: Mmmm Food [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Bang Challenge, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, Omega Eileen Leahy, Prequel, Sign Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Alpha attorney Sam meets Omega Eileen at work. Sam can’t stop thinking about her and Eileen doesn’t even notice him.





	Breadwinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my destiel big bang fic [Bringing Home the Bacon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11390202/chapters/25506915). They are both stand alone fics so if that's not your ship don't feel like you will need to read it to get a complete story. This story is set years prior to that fic and tells the story of how Sam & Eileen get together where they are already in an established relationship in the other story.
> 
> Many thanks go out for this fic! First of all the the Mods of the Saileen Big Bang who were always quick to answer my questions and without whom this fic would have never happened, as that challenge inspired me to write this fic. To my wonderful beta [profound-boning](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/) who also beta'ed [Bringing Home the Bacon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11390202/chapters/25506915). To [AlecJMarsh](http://alecjmarsh.tumblr.com/) who came up with the title. And last but certainly not least [emmatheslayer](http://emmatheslayer.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing partner in this project, being absolutely wonderful to work with, and creating the beautiful artwork for this fic!! I created the banner art with the toast, she did everything else!
> 
> Everything that is underlined is in sign language.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138575786@N04/39543781564/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138575786@N04/26382710418/in/dateposted-public/)

Sam was exhausted. He wanted to sleep for a week. After sitting for the bar exam, he was so happy that it was over. He was pretty confident that he had passed but he wouldn’t know for another nine to twelve weeks. However, he was still expected to show up to the law firm on Monday and work as an attorney under the assumption that he passed. He had gotten a great job working at a big corporate law firm in Cleveland after graduating from Stanford Law School. Dean had moved out to Cleveland a few years prior and Sam was excited to be living in the same city as his brother again. He was even sharing a two bedroom apartment with his brother right now as he figured out everything and got settled in.

By the time Sam got home after the exam, he was ready to pass out. He face planted on the couch and only woke up hours later to the smell of burgers.

“Rise and shine, Sammy!” Dean yelled from the kitchen. “Time for an awesome meal now that the bar exam is over! I got beer, and I even made a side salad for you instead of fries, ya rabbit food loving freak!”

Sam groaned as he sat up and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. His stomach rumbled and he realized he _was_ pretty hungry. Plus, Dean did make the best burgers. When Sam got to the kitchen, Dean was already done making all of the food and had made up two plates.

“Grab some forks, napkins and some beer,” Dean said as he took the plates to their little table.

Sam did as he was told and joined his brother for a celebratory dinner.

Dean lifted his beer in a toast. “To my baby brother on his big accomplishment! I know that you’re going to kill it out there, Sammy. Those other attorneys are never gonna know what hit ‘em!”

Sam smiled as he clinked his beer bottle with his brother’s. “Thanks, Dean. I’m just really looking forward to being able to sleep all weekend and not having to study anymore. Then I can really get to work on Monday.”

~~~~~

Monday morning came all too soon. Sam headed downtown to a large high rise office building where his law firm was based.

He got on the elevator to head up, and when the doors closed he was almost overwhelmed by the best scent he ever smelled. It was like every wildflower: lilac, lily, lavender, plus fresh cut grass. It smelled like summer out in a country field. He looked over to see the cutest little omega. She had wavy long brown hair, and barely came up to Sam’s chest.

“Hi, I’m Sam,” he said.

But she didn’t turn to look at him or even acknowledge that he said anything. She just sniffled, wiped her nose with a tissue and continued staring at the display screen where it showed what floor the elevator was on.  When the elevator dinged and the door opened she got off and took her alluring scent with her.  Sam watched her go and saw her entering an office. A _deaf services_ office.

 _Huh,_ Sam thought, _maybe she’s deaf and couldn’t hear me? I need to learn some basic sign language._

That day when he had a moment to spare at his desk he looked up some sign language YouTube videos and learned how to say Hi my name is Sam, and You are very pretty. He was sure he could learn more later.

~~~~

It was three days before Sam saw her again. But this time she stopped and looked at him. Again, they were on the elevator alone, but this time going down to head home. She openly sniffed the air and smiled at him.

“Hi, my name is Sam,” he said and signed. She beamed at him and replied in a sign that he didn’t know.

Sam shook his head and said, “I don’t know much sign language.”

She smiled and replied, “my name is Eileen.”

“Do you want to grab some coffee?” Sam signed, it was one of the few things he had taught himself so far.

“Yes.” Eileen nodded. “There’s a great place next door.”

Sam followed her to the local coffee shop that was right next to their office building. Eileen ordered a chai latte and Sam just got a black coffee. Sam paid for both drinks. They were able to snag two comfy chairs in the back corner of the store.

“So, how long have you been learning sign language?” Eileen asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“Um, only a few days,” Sam said as he sipped his coffee.

“I didn’t catch that, I need to see your lips fully to be able to read them. Don’t hide behind your coffee.”

Sam puts the coffee down on the little side table next to his chair. “Only a few days.”

Eileen smiled. “What else do you know how to say?”

“You are very pretty. And, you smell amazing.” Sam signed slowly.

“Thank you.” Eileen signed back. She quirked her eyebrow. “It sounds like you had something in mind when you started to learn then.”

Sam smiles and nods. “I saw you in the elevator a few days ago. I tried to talk to you, but you ignored me. Then I saw where you got off the elevator and I made some assumptions. I wanted to be able to ask you out the next time I saw you.”

Eileen smiled. “I was sick a couple days ago, my nose was so plugged up I couldn’t smell a thing. I was struggling just to get through the day. Sorry I ignored you. If I could have smelled you I wouldn’t have.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked hopefully and gave her his best puppy dog look. Her scent was great to him and he could only hope that his was pleasing to her as well.

“Yeah.” Eileen nodded. “You’re the best smelling alpha I’ve ever met.”

Sam beamed at her. “Same. But, um, omega.”

They just gazed happily into each other’s eyes for a moment before Eileen decided to continue the conversation. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m an attorney. I work at the firm three floors above you. What do you do?” Sam asked before picking up his coffee to take a sip. He was conscious now to only have it up near his mouth while he wasn’t talking.

“I work in deaf advocacy. I mainly help parents get services for their kids. I also teach sign language classes. I have a beginner class starting next week. It meets Tuesdays and Thursdays from six to seven P.M. for six weeks. Maybe you should sign up. You could learn a lot more useful sign language than just how to ask me on a date.” Eileen winked at him.

Sam perked up. “Yeah, and I can see you twice a week?”

“Maybe if you even play your cards right, I’ll let you take me out to dinner after class too.” Eileen winked at Sam as she took another sip.

“I’d, um, really like that,” Sam mumbled as he cheeks turned red.

~~~~~

Sam signed up for Eileen’s class. There were five other students in the class, so Sam was able to get a lot of Eileen’s attention. He learned that she lost her hearing when she was a baby, that she didn’t have hearing aids as they didn’t work for her. But she could read lips just fine, and she could talk having done a lot of speech therapy as a young kid. The first class they learned some basic small talk.

When the class was over, Sam made sure that he was the last to leave.

“So, how about dinner?” Sam asked.

Eileen beamed up at him. “You’ve been practicing more sign language since our date last week!”

“Of course. I had to impress the teacher.” Sam smiled.

“How about Chinese? There is a good place walking distance from here.”

“Sounds great!” Sam was just happy that she agreed to dinner with him, he could care less about where they went. Though he thought that maybe he should look up some good places nearby so he could have suggestions next time if she asked. He hadn’t been working here long and was still learning his way around.

They shared a chicken and broccoli and a beef with mixed veggies. And by the end of the night, their legs were touching under the table.

“Can I walk you to your car?” Sam asked after paying for dinner.

“Ok.”

Turned out they had both parked in the same parking garage anyway. It wasn’t all that surprising because most people in their building had monthly passes to park there. When they got to Eileen’s car, Sam was nervous; he had one more line that he had learned in sign language to try.

“Can I kiss you?”

Eileen’s eyes went wide before she nodded her head yes. Sam leaned down and cupped her cheek with his hand before bringing his lips to hers. When they finally did touch, Sam swore that he could see sparks. He didn’t want to pull back and when he felt Eileen’s hand in his hair, he opened his mouth and found that her tongue was already there to meet his. Sam reached down with both hands on her hips (it would have been easier to grab her beautiful butt, but Sam didn’t want to be ‘that guy’) so he could pick Eileen up and he didn't have to stay hunched over. Eileen squeaked when he picked her up and used the car to lean her up against, but she deepened the kiss, so Sam was sure that she was into it. They kept kissing like that until someone drove by, honked their horn at them and yelled: “Get a room!” Eileen looked puzzled when Sam pulled away.

“Someone just honked at us and told us to get a room,” Sam explained.

“Oh.” Eileen looked surprised.

“But I don’t want to stop kissing you,” he confessed.

“It’s getting late. How about we do dinner after work tomorrow?”

Sam didn’t like the thought of letting her go, but he did really like the thought of getting to see her again tomorrow. “Sounds like a plan. Should I pick you up at your office when I’m done with work?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Eileen said before getting into her car.

~~~~~

Sam ended up getting stuck late at work for a case. He’s almost ready to pack up when there was a knock on his door and Eileen walked in. Sam beamed up at her.

“You were taking too long so I thought I would come find you,” she said. “The secretary was still here and she pointed me in the right direction.”

“I’m glad you came to find me. I was just wrapping up a case for tomorrow.”

Eileen came around Sam’s desk, plopped herself in Sam’s lap and hugged him and leaned her head into his neck so that she can scent him. Sam dropped his head so he could scent her right back, her scent engulfing him and relaxing him after a long day.

And that’s how Gabe found them when he walked in a few minutes later.  “Whoa! Slow down there kids. And no scenting clients in the office, hot stuff!”

Sam sighed and pulled his face away from Eileen’s neck, but still held onto her. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention and pointed to Gabe.

“Gabe, she’s not a client, this is Eileen, my…” And Sam’s not sure what to call her. He wanted to call her his omega, or his girlfriend, or hopefully soon his mate, but they haven’t had that conversation yet.

Before Sam could overthink it too much, Eileen swept in to save him. “His girlfriend. And you are?”

“Oh ho ho! Hot girlfriend you have there, Samsquatch! I’m Gabriel, but all my friends call me Gabe. I’m Sam’s friend from law school, but now we work at the same firm, so I guess we’re co-workers now, too.” Gabe held out his hand to shake Eileen’s. “I’m going to take a stab in the dark and assume that you are the deaf girl that Sam here has been crushing on?”

Sam’s mouth opened and he started to try to say something, but Eileen looked at him expectantly so all he could do was just nod in agreement.

“Congrats Sammy!” Gabe turned his attention back to Eileen. “You should have seen him after he saw you. He started to watch all these sign language YouTube videos, and I asked him: why the sudden interest? And he just went on and on about how pretty you were and how you smelled amazing, and how he needed to learn so he could ask you out! Well, I guess those videos paid off!! We’ll have to double date sometime with my girlfriend Kali. But I really came in here for those case files for tomorrow so I could head home. Any chance that you have them done, Sam?”

Sam picked up a huge stack of paperwork from his desk and handed it over to Gabe. “We were just going to head out, too.”

“It was nice to meet you, Gabe. I hope to see you again soon,” Eileen said.

“Oh for sure! Do you like Indian food?” Gabe asked and Eileen nodded. “Great! How about next week Tuesday we go to Taj Grill for their dinner buffet?”

“Sounds great, but it will have to be a later dinner, I’m taking Eileen’s beginner sign language class until seven,” Sam said while looking at Eileen and blushing.

“So how about seven thirty?” Gabe asked. Sam looked at Eileen with a question in his eyes.

“We’ll see you and Kali then,” she says.

They all walked out of Sam’s office together and Sam and Eileen head toward the elevator. “See you tomorrow, Gabe.”

“See you later alligator!” Gabe waived at them as he walked toward his office down the hall.

When they got into the elevator, Sam slumped a little bit. “Sorry I was late to pick you up, but it’s been a long day.”

“I figured. Do you want to just Netflix and chill with some take out?” Eileen asked.

“Yeah, that would be amazing! We can come back to my place, but I live with my brother,” Sam admitted.

Eileen shrugged. “I share a house with three roommates, let’s go to your place.”

“Ok then.” Sam nodded, one nosy brother was better than three roommates. “I’ll have to give him a call through to see if he wants in on take out.”

“That’s fine, I’ll just follow you home then?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

Turned out that Dean was already making tacos for the two of them with plans for leftovers, so there was more than enough food to go around. Dean was ecstatic to meet the girl that was getting his brother so worked up that he was learning a whole new language for her. But Sam was surprised when after dinner Dean retreated to his room to give them privacy to watch Netflix on the couch.

They settled on a movie and Sam made sure that the subtitles were on. Eileen laid her head on his shoulder and neither of them even noticed when the movie was over as they had both fallen asleep on the couch.

Sam woke up to Dean poking him. “Dude, wake up! You’re going to be late to work!” Dean hissed.

“Mm, what?” Sam is lying down on the couch with Eileen on top of him. He doesn’t want to be late to work, but he just can’t seem to find it in him to care.

“It’s like eight A.M.! You need to leave in five minutes to be there on time!” Dean went over to the kitchen to start on his breakfast already dressed and ready for work in his suit.

Sam gripped onto Eileen a little bit harder and kissed the top of her head. He moved so that they were both sitting up. “It’s eight A.M., we need to get moving for work.”

Eileen nodded, stretched, and got up. “Sorry to fall asleep on you.”

Sam smiled, sleeping with her on the couch was the best sleep that he’s gotten in a long time. “It's no problem. Can I see you later?”

Eileen smiled. “Yeah, I need to run home to get ready for work, but I’ll see you for class tonight.”

Sam looked down, embarrassed. “Oh yeah, I forgot what day it was.”

“No worries.” She leans in for a quick kiss. “Have a good day at work, I’ll see you tonight.”

Sam was late to work, but he had a hard time getting rid of his goofy smile all day. Now that he’d slept next to Eileen he never wanted to fall asleep alone ever again. But maybe next time it would be better to fall asleep in bed and have an alarm set for work.

~~~~~

After class, Sam waited for everyone to clear out. “So, I was thinking, even though we slept on the couch last night, I had a great night’s sleep. Maybe we can do it again, but this time make it to bed and have an alarm set for tomorrow, and maybe you can have an overnight bag so we can go straight to work in the morning?”

Eileen raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you trying to move things along faster?”

“Ah! No! I mean, if you want to I wouldn’t be opposed, but, like, whatever you want to do is fine! I like you a lot, and I think you’re it for me, but I don’t want to pressure you into anything,” Sam rambled.

“How about this,” Eileen suggested. “We grab dinner now. And I’ll go home tonight. But I’ll go home with you tomorrow after work and spend the weekend with you.”

Sam didn’t like the idea of spending the night alone, but he loved the idea of having the entire weekend with her. “That sounds great! How about that Chinese place across the street?”

“Ok.”

~~~~~

Sam was practically vibrating with excitement all day at work on Friday.

“Have a hot date with your girlfriend tonight Sammy?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah!” Sam shouted before calming down and mumbling, “she’s, um, going to spend the whole weekend over.”

“All right, Sammy!” Gabe went in for a high five. “Already sealing the deal! Make sure you have plenty of condoms. Don’t want to knock her up before mating her you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Dean already said that he wasn’t ready to be an uncle yet,” Sam sighed.

“So, you need to get Dean-o out of your hair? I have a single alpha brother I can set him up with for the weekend.” Gabe wagged his eyebrows. “And Lord knows that he needs to get laid.”

Sam shook his head. “No, Dean hates setups. Plus he’s going to visit a friend from college this weekend; she lives down in Columbus, so it’ll give me the place to myself.”

Gabe nodded. “That’s nice of him.”

Sam shrugged, “Well she’s been pestering him to come down to play video games and do this LARPing thing with her, so it just seemed like a good opportunity for him to go down and see her.”

“Did you clean the place up last night?”

“Yeah, Dean even helped and it’s the cleanest our place has ever been. Gabe, I think she’s it. I want to mate her! Is that crazy?” Sam asked. Gabe had been dating his girlfriend for years. Sam had only been with Eileen for less than a month.

Gabe shook his head. “Naw, most alpha/omega pairs mate quickly when it works for them. I think average time between dating and mating is like two months for most a/o pairs. Kali and I are just two weird alphas who can’t get rid of each other. So don’t look at us for what you should do. I figured when you started to learn sign language for her, just to ask her out, that you would be mating this one.”

“Really?” Sam asked.

“Really,” Gabe confirmed.

“So if I came in with a mating bite on Monday?” Sam asked as he meekly stared down at the floor, unable to look his friend in the eye.

“I won’t be surprised.”

“Huh.”

Gabe grabbed Sam’s shoulder and wagged his eyebrows. “Go get her, Sammy.”

~~~~~

Sam went down to Eileen’s office to pick her up. “Ready to go?”

“Yes. My stuff is in my car. Do we want to grab dinner first or are we making something at your place?” Eileen signed everything as she spoke with Sam to help him pick up more sign language, even if she used signs that he wouldn’t know yet.

“I’m not hungry yet, so we can go home and then figure out dinner.” Sam didn’t know how to sign everything but he thought that throwing in the signs here and there that he did know was a good way to practice.

Eileen smiled. “I like that you are signing what you know but not letting it hold you back on what you want to say.” Apparently, Eileen agreed with Sam’s thought process. “It's a great way to get comfortable with sign language and not get frustrated when you can’t say something that you want to.”

“Thanks. I want to get better. For you.”

They headed out to Sam’s place with Eileen following him in her car. Sam carried her bag in and brought it to his room.

“I want to get out of my suit, You are welcome to change as well. If you want we can put on sweats and order take out.” Sam suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea. Maybe some pizza with a salad.”

“Awesome,” Sam said as he began taking off his tie and hanging up his jacket. Eileen went to her bag and grabbed some clothes, but didn’t make a move to leave the room and change in private, so Sam just stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and threw on a pair of black sweatpants. He hung up his suit and turned around just in time to see Eileen in just her bra and matching panties before she threw on an oversized shirt and sweatpants. He wanted to see that beautiful sight again, but the night was young and he had her all weekend. He didn’t want to push things now and scare her away. “So,” Sam said and smiled when she looked up at him. “Netflix?”

Eileen nodded her head and followed him out to the couch. Sam sat down in one corner and she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid down with her head in his lap for a pillow. Sam reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed and he could smell happy omega. Sam picked up the remote and handed it to her so she could pick what she wanted to watch.

She picked “Buffy the Vampire Slayer” and after the first episode they ordered pizza and watched the next episode while they waited for the pizza to arrive. When it came, Sam made a quick salad to go with it and brought everything to the coffee table so they could eat while they watched the next episode.

“Do you want a beer or water to drink?” Sam asked.

“Beer would be great.”

Sam brought in two beers and some extra napkins.

“So do you think vampires are real?” Sam asked while they ate.

“No more real than demons, witches, and werewolves.” Eileen said as she ate a second slice of pizza.

“So Buffy kills more than just vampires?”

Eileen nodded excitedly, “Yeah! Buffy kicks ass. But she also befriends some of them. Angel is a vampire.”

Having never seen any of Buffy before today Sam had no idea. “Wait, what?! The creeper hot guy who stalks her is a _vampire?_!?!”

“Yeah, I think that might be revealed in this episode, or, well, soon at least.” Eileen squinted as if trying to remember.

“That’s crazy! But it's nice to think that if all these things are real then there is at least someone out there hunting everything and protecting the rest of us. Even if she’s only still a kid.” Sam said.

Eileen took a sip of her beer. “You think you could ever hunt these things?”

“Who, me??” Sam shook his head. “Naw, unless I could somehow fight them in a courtroom.”

Eileen giggled, “Well, in the spin-off there is a whole huge law firm of these guys, so you kinda could.”

Sam’s eyes almost came out of his head. “Really? That’s crazy! How do you get from high school vampires to a whole law firm?”

“Seven seasons and a spin-off. So, it does make sense when you get there. Plus not all the vampires are in high school. Most of them are way too old for that.”

“Huh.” It sounds like there was way more to this show than just something to do while they ate dinner.

“Interested in finding out?” Eileen asked.

“Yeah, actually.” They continued watching late into the night before turning it off and crawling into bed together. It was so late that all they did was cuddle and fall asleep.

~~~~~

Sam woke up to the scent of Eileen surrounding him. He was laying on his back and she was curled up on his side using his chest as a pillow. By just lifting up his head a little bit he was able to bury his nose in her hair. She smelled like summer flowers but there was a hint of something else, happy omega. Sam sighed in contentment. He like that just sleeping together obviously made her happy that she even smelled happy in her sleep. He knew that he never wanted to wake up without that scent again.

After a little bit, he could feel Eileen stirring. She stretched and looked up at him.

Good morning, Sam signed.

“Good morning,” Eileen said as she snuggled back into Sam.

Sam kissed the top of her head and held her tight. She threw her leg over him and her thigh brushed his morning wood.

“You know,” Eileen said, looking down at it tenting the blankets. “We could do something about that.”

Sam put his fingers under Eileen’s chin and lifted up her face so that she was looking at him. “I don’t want to force you to do anything that you aren’t ready for.”

She giggled. “I’m ready for you to mate me, alpha.”

Sam surged up and threw a leg over Eileen so that he was straddling her and she was laying on her back beneath him, and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. He could smell her getting wet and the happiness scent was getting even stronger as well. He pulled back for a moment and she tried to follow him. “Are you sure about that, omega?”

“Yes, alpha. Mate me. Make me yours,” Eileen begged.

Not one to say no to his omega, Sam quickly divested both of them of their pajamas. He kissed down the side of Eileen’s neck and mouthed at where he would leave a mating bite. Eileen moaned loudly. Sam used his fingers to gently rub her clit. She leaned up into his hand and spread her legs in invitation. Sam lowered his fingers to her folds but kept circling his thumb around her clit.

He dipped his fingers into her to find her soaking wet. He reached his fingers in deeper to massage her g-spot and she almost shot off the bed when he hit it. He used his free hand to hold her hips down and he rubbed her g-spot with increasing intensity.

Sam didn’t stop until Eileen was yelling so loud that he was sure that all of his neighbors could hear her and he felt slick gushing from her. She was looking at him with wild eyes when he slowed down.

“Did you cum?” He asked.

She simply nodded in the affirmative and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sam pulled his fingers out and wiped the excess slick off on his achingly hard cock. He then lined himself up with her opening and she used her legs to pull him in.

They both moaned when he was fully inside of her. He leaned down to kiss her and she devoured his mouth.

He wanted to take things slow, but Eileen was having none of that. She wrapped her arms around him as well and was using her legs to pull him in faster every time he pulled out. Sam matched the pace that Eileen was setting and soon his knot was growing.

He tried to slow down to make the moment last longer but even when he stopped moving, Eileen didn’t. He pulled away from kissing her so she could read his lips.

“If we don’t slow down, I’m going to knot you right now,” Sam panted.

Eileen just smiled. “I thought that was kinda the whole point, alpha. I want you to knot me, bite me, mate me.”

“Fuck yeah.” Sam started to move again and his knot started growing. “I want that, too.”

Sam kissed down the side of her neck and grabbed her butt to pull her in even more. He was no longer able to do deep thrusts so he was just grinding them together until his knot popped.

Eileen screamed when it finally caught and Sam bit down. He broke the skin and could taste blood while he came.

As they slowly came down from their high, Sam licked the wound clean until it stopped bleeding.

He brought his hands up to sign MINE.

Eileen just laughed and clamped down on his knot so he came again. When he collapsed again on top of her, she took the opportunity to leave a matching matting bite on Sam’s neck.

They were locked together for some time before they were able to get up and properly clean up.

After a hot shower and bandaging the mating bites they make toast for breakfast as that seemed to be the only breakfast food in the house.

“Sorry we don’t have anything else in the house to eat,” Sam said as he buttered the warm toast.

Eileen shrugged, “That’s ok, with your cushy lawyer job I know I never have to worry about you being a _breadwinner.”_

Sam just chuckled as he poured some coffee and gave a plate of toast to Eileen. Even with the bad puns, or maybe because of the bad puns, Sam knew that he just made the best decision of his life by mating her. “I’ll always be your breadwinner babe, but maybe next time we can have some eggs and bacon, too.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138575786@N04/40210744662/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
